


Unintended

by EchteLiebeBvB (orphan_account)



Category: Football RPF, Germany National Team, Real Person Fiction
Genre: FIFA World Cup 2014, M/M, Song fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EchteLiebeBvB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hallo!! </p><p>espero les guste!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Unintended

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo!! 
> 
> espero les guste!!

 

Acaricio su rostro, esa expresión pasiva que tomaba el rostro de Thomas cada vez que dormía, Miroslav paso una de sus manos por el suave cabello de Thomas, que despeinado se veía igual a una esponja, la suave brisa de la noche en brasil era todo lo que escuchaba, ambos recostados en las sillas a la orilla de la piscina, como el agua era iluminada por las luces del hotel, las estrellas y la hermosa luna que iluminaba los rostros de ambos,Thomas completamente dormido en los brazos de Miroslav, descansando su cabeza en el pecho del mayor, Miroslav repartía suaves caricias por la espalda del muchacho, haciendo que este se apegara a el.

 

 

_You could Be my unintended,_  
 _Choice to live my life extended._  
 _you could be the one i'll always love._  
 _you could be the one who listens to my deepest inquisitions,_  
 _you could be the one i'll always love_

 

 

Miroslav había pensado tantas veces en que la relación con Thomas estaba mal, en que ambos estaban engañando a sus esposas en cada receso con el equipo nacional,cada llamada oportuna entre los dos, las miradas en los entrenamientos, los roses de sus cuerpos, los abrazos en las celebraciones, las platicas entre ellos, las caricias estando solos, los besos apasionados, tiernos, tímidos y amorosos, los momentos que pasaban juntos, sumidos en un abrazo cariñoso y caricias lentas, momentos que Miroslav aprecia y que guarda en su mente, momentos cortos y efímeros grabados eternamente.

 

  _i'll be there as soon as i can,_  
 _but i'm busy meanding broken,_  
 _pieces of the life i had before_.

 

Miroslav observo a Thomas, su rostro pacifico y una leve sonrisa en sus labios, después de haber llegado a la piscina, Miroslav imagino que Thomas haría alguna tontería o que lo empujaría a él a la piscina, lo sorprendente fue que nada de eso paso, Thomas solo se recostó en una de las sillas y acerco a otra, donde Miroslav tomó lugar, Thomas se acomodo junto a el, abrazándolo y hablando sobre el juego de hoy, como habían – Técnicamente– humillado a Brasil, como Miro había sobrepasado en récord de Ronaldo, lo grandioso que fue, Thomas alagaba al hombre junto a el, Miroslav no se quedo atrás y comenzó a hablar de las cualidades de Thomas, como el seria el que pronto rompería su récord en la próxima Copa Mundial.

 

 

“Si tu estas ahí Miro”

 

 

Esa frase dejo a Miroslav pensativo, el aun no le había dicho a Thomas que luego de que la Copa Mundial terminara, el dejaría el Equipo Nacional, había considerado quedarse hasta la Euro, pero lo descarto, debía dar paso a las jóvenes promesas, a los que pronto también serian una leyenda, el quería que Thomas fuera una de ellas, que dejara su huella en el Fútbol Internacional, se pregunto si considerarían darle el numero 11 a Thomas en el Equipo Nacional, si fuera su decisión el lo haría, pero no sabía que pasaría con eso.

Miroslav contemplo el rostro de su amante y lo abrazo, se sentía culpable por no decirle a Thomas de su retiro, le haría daño y no quería eso.

 

 _First there was the one who challenged_  
All my dreams and all my balance  
She could never be as good as you.

 

Thomas bostezo y comenzó a despertarse,Miroslav no se dio cuenta, pues estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, con la mirada fija en el reflejo de la luna en el agua.

 

 

“Miro”

 

 

“Hmm” Miroslav observo a Thomas, este mantenía los ojos entrecerrados.

 

 

“¿En que piensas?” Thomas lo miró, en su rostro se reflejaba el brillo de la luna, haciendo que sus ojos se vieran más azules con un toque hermoso.

 

 

“En que pronto volveremos a casa..”Miroslav dijo sin mirarlo, Thomas solo presiono los labios.

 

  _You could be my unintended_  
 _Choice to live my life extended_  
 _You should be the one I'll always love_

 

“Pronto tu volverás a Italia..” Thomas susurro, no quería levantar la vista y mostrar la tristeza que se había formado en su mirada, Miroslav beso su frente, escucho el tono en que Thomas hablo, sabía que no sería fácil, luego de estar un tiempo juntos, volverían a separarse,cada uno volvería a su casa, donde sus esposas – e Hijos– esperan, al igual que los millones de Alemanes que esperan a su selección heroica, ganar la copa del mundo y coronarse por lo que tanto han luchado.Esa causa que reunió a las selecciones, que reunió a su equipo, 23  jugadores, de distintos clubes o el mismo, en los cuales luchan, unos contra otros, codo a codo, de cualquier forma, causas como esta eran las que reunía al equipo por más de tres días, recordando porque ellos eran los que tenía el privilegio de ser seleccionados, de ser unidos con los que pertenecen a su país, con lo que juegan en la cancha, con una misma camiseta, defendiendo un mismo honor, por un mismo Objetivo, por una misma causa. 

 

Para que luego cada uno tome su camino al terminar y volver a sus clubes, nada más con los preciados recuerdos en su mente, nada más con un recuerdo de lo que por momentos fue, una hermosa estadía con sus amores, pues Die Mannschaft es mucho para Miroslav, es volver a estar con los que alguna vez fueron sus compañeros en los clubes o a los que alguna vez se enfrento, así como a los que no tuvo la dicha de hacerlo, para Miroslav Die Mannschaft es su familia, una familia que tendrá que dejar para que nuevos miembros entren a ella, pero sin duda Thomas es la parte más importante de esa familia para Miroslav, Thomas siempre era la razón de sus risas y alegría, el rostro del niño siempre era adornado por una linda sonrisa, con la cual contagiaba a cualquiera, con la cual hacia feliz hasta al más amargado, Con la cual Hacía feliz a Miro. 

 

_I'll be there as soon as I can_  
 _But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before_

 

Porque Thomas lo hacía feliz.

 

_Before you_

_._

_._

 


	2. Blackout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo!!

Esto era lo que el quería,quedarse así,en los brazos de Miroslav, sintiendo su calor,escuchando el suave palpitar de su corazón,sintiéndose protegido por el hombre mayor,estar entre sus brazos cada noche,cada día de entrenamiento ver su rostro,escuchar su voz,sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo cada noche, abrazarlo cuando el o Miroslav hayan logrado marcar. Pero no se podía estar en el equipo nacional todo el tiempo,Thomas rogaba por mas tiempo en el mundial,desde que comenzaron su estadía,no querían que los eliminaran muy pronto,ademas de la decepción de ser sacados de la copa mundial,el vería a Miroslav menos tiempo, Thomas agradecía que ahora ya estaban en la final,que pronto podrían convertirse en los mejores del mundo,demostrar a todos lo que Die Mannschaft es, ganar y al fin tener la copa entre sus manos, trofeo por el que tanto han estado luchando,por el que todo el equipo ha luchado.

_Don't kid yourself_  
 _And don't fool yourself_  
 _This love's too good to last_  
 _And I'm too old to dream_

Thomas observo a Miroslav, su rostro completamente pacifico,sus suaves labios entreabiertos,sus ojos cerrados,su cuerpo cubierto hasta su pecho por las suaves sabanas que los cubrían a ambos,Thomas se acerco mas a su cuerpo y descanso su cabeza en su pecho,escuchando los latidos de su corazón,Miroslav lo abrazo mas fuerte,Thomas amaba esos brazos protectores que se situaban alrededor de el,protegiéndolo,Thomas. Se sentía seguro entre sus brazos,cerro lentamente sus ojos,dejándose dominar por el sueño,observo por ultima vez a Miroslav y se durmió.

 

-

 

Thomas sintió algo húmedo sobre sus labios,abrió los ojos y observo a Miroslav besándolo con ternura,Thomas acepto el beso gustoso y cerro de nuevo sus ojos,ojala pudiera despertar todos los días de su vida de esa manera,entre los brazos de su amado,sumido en un beso cariñoso,ajeno a todo lo demás.

 

"Quiero que me despiertes así todas las veces posibles"Thomas susurro contra sus labios,Miroslav sonrió y beso sus labios de nuevo,Thomas jamas se cansaría de probar esos labios,esos finos labios que lograban hacer maravillas,que podían dejar marcas en su cuerpo, declarando así,que Thomas. Es suyo,así como Miroslav le pertenece a el.

 

Pero todo lo bueno siempre tiene que acabar,pronto todo terminaría y volverían y en una de esas malas vueltas de la vida,Thomas escucho a Miroslav decirle a Philipp sobre su retiro de Die Mannschaft,Thomas no quiso decirle nada,solamente lloro en silencio al otro lado de la puerta, hasta el momento Thomas no había tocado el tema y Miroslav tampoco,al parecer no tenia el valor de decírselo.

 

"Te amo Miro " Thomas lo miró a los ojos, esos hermosos orbes azules, Thomas se perdía en ese mar de cristal que son sus ojos.

 

"También te amo Thomas " Miroslav beso sus labios de nuevo.

 

"Pronto volveremos a casa Miro " Thomas escondió su rostro en el cuello de miro.

 

"Deja de pensar en eso por el momento Thomas,piensa en que estamos juntos y en que te amo si?" Thomas asintió,no quería sacar a la luz el tema del retiro de miro aun,pero quería convencerlo,no quería que se fuera.

 

"Pero,tendremos los partidos camino a la euro y los próximos amistosos cierto?"Thomas lo miró a los ojos,Miroslav estaba inseguro de como contestarle y decirle que eso no sera posible.

 

"Thomas yo..." Miroslav trato de formar alguna buena respuesta,pero Thomas puso un dedo en sus labios, lo beso y se abrazo a su pecho.

 

"Lo se Miro,ya lo se" Miroslav se quedo sin habla."se que luego de que la copa mundial termine,tu te retiraras de Die Mannschaft."Thomas retenía las lágrimas en sus ojos.

 

"Como...como te enteraste?" Miroslav acaricio su rostro.

 

"Las puertas del hotel no son tan gruesas sabes"Thomas comenzó a llorar,Miroslav limpio sus lagrimas y besos sus mejillas,no quería ver a su niño llorar.

 

"Oh Thomas, esa es la razón por la que no quería decírtelo,no quería hacerte daño"Miroslav beso reiteradas veces su rostro.

 

"Porque Miro? T-tu podías quedarte hasta la euro por lo menos...quiero que te quedes,por favor"Thomas lloraba,Miroslav tomo su rostro entre sus manos y negó con la cabeza.

 

"No,no puedo Thomas.. yo...soy demasiado viejo para quedarme.."

 

"Si,si,si puedes miro,por favor" Thomas rogaba,Miroslav lo beso profundamente,limpio sus lagrimas,Thomas se negaba a aceptar el retiro de Miroslav,no quería que este se fuera,ya era muy difícil esperar a cada pausa nacional o fin de semana libre para verlo, ahora seria mas difícil.

 

"Thomas por favor no llores.."la voz de Miroslav comenzó a quebrase le dolía ver a su niño así,triste, herido, Miroslav besos sus labios y su rostro de nuevo,Thomas comenzó a calmarse,su llanto seso y ahora miraba directamente a Miroslav.

 

"Miro...te amo si...no lo olvides" Thomas deslizo una de sus manos por el rostro de Miroslav,este solo cerro los ojos.

 

"Te amo Thomas.."Miroslav lo beso de nuevo,un beso cargado de sentimientos,ambos profundizaron el beso, Thomas se aferro a su cuello y Miroslav apretó sus caderas,su beso se volvió mas apasionado,manos viajando por sus cuerpos,caricias repartidas,besos tímidos,amorosos y apasionados,gemidos sonoros,susurros de amor,ambos compartiendo su amor de la forma que conocían,haciendo hervir sus cuerpos,haciéndolos sucumbir al placer,fundirse en uno solo,ser uno solo,hasta que su momento terminara,mirándose a los ojos,con una sonrisa en sus labios..

_Don't grow up too fast_  
 _And don't embrace the past_  
 _This life's too good to last_  
 _And I'm too young to care_

 

La euforia,los gritos de la multitud,la alegría, la copa del mundo al fin era suya,Philipp alzo la copa,con un ensordecedor grito de todos sus compañeros,Thomas sentía la felicidad recorrer su cuerpo,quería correr a Miroslav y besarlo, decirle como cada esfuerzo logro su objetivo y como ahora eran campeones del mundo, aunque el no se atrevía a hacerlo, su familia así como los miles de espectadores y las cámaras estaban ahí,solo se limito a verlo. Cada vez que podía.

 

-

 

Todas las personas sonreían,algunas bailaban y sus compañeros se tomaban fotos con Rihanna,Thomas se las arreglo para sacar a Miroslav de la fiesta,llevándolo a una habitación apartada,colocándole el seguro a la puerta,Thomas se lanzo a sus brazos y lo beso,Miroslav sonrió en el beso,sabia lo feliz que Thomas se sentía, lo abrazo fuertemente,al igual que Thomas a el,sintiendo el contacto de sus cuerpos,el amor en la inocencia de un Abrazo.

 

"Lo logramos Miro "Thomas le susurro al oído, Miroslav lo abrazo más fuerte.

 

"Creí que no tendríamos este momento..." Miroslav hablo, Thomas sabía que se refería que debido a la fiesta y a su Familia.

 

"sabes que te amo y que buscare cualquier momento oportuno para estar contigo.." Thomas beso su mejilla y luego sus labios, sabía que pasaría un tiempo hasta que el tuviera la oportunidad de probar sus labios de nuevo, pero debía vivir con eso, sabia que sin importar la distancia, Miro lo amara tanto como él lo hace.

 

_Don't kid yourself_  
 _And don't fool yourself_  
 _This life could be the last_  
 _And we're too young to see_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok espero les haya gustado este ¿One-Shot? bueno no lo se ._. 
> 
> Utilice la canción Blackout de Muse, pues siempre pienso en Miro y Thomas cuando la escucho (y la canción con la que se me ocurrió todo )
> 
> comentarios bien recibidos ^^ 
> 
>  
> 
> Bye


End file.
